The Fox REVAMP
by RegularFoxeh96
Summary: A redo of the original. Mordecai and Rigby meet an awesome new friend, but when things take a turn for the worse, all may end as quickly as it began. Rated T for language and blood in later chapters. Contains an OC.
1. A Friday at the Coffee Shop

"So, you think we've saved enough money to get Dig Champs 3?" Rigby asked. The excitement in his voice was vaguely reminiscent of that of a child discussing Christmas presents. Mordecai paused from sipping his coffee to listen. Though, he couldn't share Rigby's excitement in this game, it was something he had been looking forward to just as long as Rigby. He nodded an affirmative.

"Yeah, dude. We gotta have enough by now."

"Sweeeet! When we gonna buy it?"

"We should probably wait till tomorrow. Benson'll lose it if we're on break much longer, anyway."

The two had decided to take an early break. It was mid-July and the heat was sweltering. It had taken its toll on the duo, to say the least. Neither of them could resist some extra caffeine to get them through the day. Plus, Mordecai couldn't resist the opportunity to say hi to Margaret.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Rigby muttered. "Should we head back?" The doorbell rang in the background.

"Yeah, let's go. Oh wait, I forgot to pay." Mordecai walked up to the counter, getting in line behind a smelly, scrawny looking dude with a black mullet. The blue jay listened to Margaret's voice, cheerful and oblivious.

"What can I get you, sir?" She asked the man, smiling sweetly. Never could she have been prepared for what happened next.

The man pulled a gun.

"GIVE ME EVERYTHING IN THE REGISTER!"

Margaret's hands went up in the air. Mordecai had to come to her rescue.

He grabbed the man's shoulder, only to take the butt of the man's pistol to the face. Mordecai fell to the ground, holding his temple where he'd been hit. The pain made his ears ring.

"STAY ON THE GROUND!" The man demanded. He swept the gun over the shop, holding it sideways. Mordecai could've sworn he'd heard someone snicker. The man brought the gun back to Margaret.

"N-NOW GIVE ME THE MONEY O-OR I'LL SH-SH-SHOOT!" The man stammered uncontrollably, hand trembling. There seemed to be nothing Mordecai could do. The pain in his head made him feel nauseous and light-headed. Trying to stand made him dizzy.

"Leave her alone!" Mordecai yelled above the ringing in his ears. The man turned the gun towards him once again. "QUIET OR I'LL SHOOT YOU TOO!" The man responded, talking fast. "I'VE K-KILLED PEOPLE, M-M-MAN."

"Pfft, is this bitch serious?"

Mordecai looked to the source of the voice. It was a fox. Her fur was black, white, cream, brown, and two different shades of gold with a trace of silver under her chin. Her shoulder-length hair was brown and parted to the right. She wore a smirk, one eyebrow raised in amusement. She had spoken to Rigby, who was frozen with horror, stuck to his seat. He appeared to think she was absolutely off her rocker.

"WHO SAID THAT?" The man yelled.

She gave a curt wave, sporting a stupid grin. The man marched over to her, gun pointed in her face. She looked towards Rigby, motioning towards Mordecai with a subtle flick of her head. Rigby tiptoed out of his seat to check on him.

"You ok, dude?" Rigby asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mordecai replied, unable to keep from wincing. The duo looked back towards the robber, who was now distracted by the near-bored, yet somewhat apprehensive looking fox before him.

"Ya wanna say that to my face?" the man questioned.

"Depends. Ya wanna get that gun out of _my_ face?"

"No! I don't! Do you wanna be shot?"

She stood up. A casual grin played across her face as she started to chuckle. "Hahaha..."-She chopped the inside of his arm near his wrist while slapping the back of his hand. The gun left his hand and slid across the ground away from them-"…No."

Rigby jumped on the opportunity to grab the gun. He pointed it at the man.

"Get out of here and nobody gets hurt!" he yelled, feeling more confident with the gun in his hand. The man looked around frantically. The fox wore a look of arrogance.

"What'cha you gonna do now, bitch? He's got the gun," she spoke calmly. "Why don'tcha go get your six dollars somewhere else, 'kay big shot?" She smiled and patted his shoulder condescendingly. The man's face grew beet red in embarrassment. What seemed to make it worse was that he was being both humiliated and threatened by people who were much shorter than himself. At last, and with barely a shred of dignity left, he fled the coffee shop.

Cheers were heard from awestruck bystanders; for Mordecai, Rigby, and the fox. Rigby seemed to revel in the attention, brandishing the man's pistol and striking poses, while Margaret helped Mordecai to his feet. The fox seemed to be enjoying the attention as well, standing tall among the crowd. Rigby stopped his gloating to check on Mordecai, the fox following suit.

"Y'alright, buddy?" the fox asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, thanks. I really owe you one."

"Eh, don't sweat it," she responded.

Margaret, who was still trembling like a leaf, wrapped her arms tightly around Mordecai. She was practically breathless as she spoke.

"Thank you all so much! You guys are the greatest!" Margaret gasped, choked up with all that had just happened.

"No problem, we're happy to help," Mordecai replied. He turned to the fox. "Where'd you learn to disarm somebody like that?"

"Yeah, that was pretty cool!" Rigby added.

"I learned it from my uncle. Works every time if you hit'em in the right place," she shrugged.

"Awesome. So, what's your name anyway?" Mordecai asked.

"Kaira. You?"

"I'm Mordecai, this is my friend, Rigby, and this is Margaret."

"Good to meet y'all," Kaira replied with a grin.

"C'mon Mordecai, we should get your head patched up. It's bleeding," Margaret ushered, ignoring his protests.

"I still can't believe you did that," Rigby said.

"Did what? Called him a bitch?"

"Well, yeah."

"Pfff, that guy's a chickenshit! He's not gonna shoot anyone. He probably just wanted to prove he was some sort of gangster or some shit," Kaira scoffed. She picked the handgun up off the floor. "See, I doubt this thing's even loaded!" She pointed the gun into the air and pulled the trigger. A loud shot was heard and the people who remained in the coffee shop ducked under tables. Kaira took on a blank expression. "Huh. Well, imagine that."

Mordecai and Margaret ran out to see what the trouble was. "What was that?" Margaret asked, her expression alarmed.

Kaira held the gun up. "It's loaded! We know that now." She set it down on the table.

"Oh, good. You had me worried there." Margaret escorted Mordecai back to finish bandaging the wound. Rigby and Kaira glanced at each other, giggling uncontrollably. Rigby was the first to speak after they'd stopped laughing.

"Ya know, you're pretty cool."

A spark of arrogance leaped into her eye as she silently took the compliment.

"Thanks. You're pretty cool yourself."

* * *

**ERMAHGER. So, I decided that since it's been exactly a year since I posted the first chapter of the original "The Fox," I thought I'd take the liberty of redoing it. I've wanted to do this for a while now. Kaira has changed A LOT since I created her a little over a year ago. She's become more of a character that can stand on her own instead of a self-insert. Secondly, I wanted her to be ONE of the main characters rather than THE main character. Also, I didn't want the characters to do as much swooning over her. In other words, I've made her a bit less of a mary sue. I'm not deleting the original fanfic, for the sake of the lulz. Plus, I like to see my progress over the years, er...year. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Rate and review and all that jazz.**


	2. After the Incident

Kaira's POV

The coffee shop was closed early that day. That wasn't much of a surprise. Besides, no one was gonna come in that day after that whole fiasco with the wannabe thug and whatnot. Everybody still seemed to be shaking in their boots, or at least the ones who weren't already hauling ass out of the establishment. Fortunately, the only thing that was hurt in the whole ordeal was the ceiling, which was only because I was trying to see if the gun that guy was carrying was actually loaded. My bad. Anyway, things were fine now and Margaret was escorting Mordecai out of the back of the shop. They both looked a little shaken up by the whole ordeal.

"I think I'm gonna go home, guys. I need to lie down," Margaret mused. "Thanks again, you guys! For that, I'll pay for whatever you guys order next time. It's all on the house."

"Heh, thanks, Margaret!" Mordecai replied as Margaret pulled him in for another hug. She walked out the door, uttering another sigh of relief. Mordecai turned back to me.

"That was awesome, what you did back there. But why'd you do it?"

I laughed a bit. "That guy was sort of cracking me up, to be honest," I mused. "Just 'cause he has a gun, it doesn't mean he's gonna use it."

"Didn't you see him hit me with it?"

"That looked like it was just reflexes, right?" Rigby piped up. I nodded.

"Looked like it," I muttered.

"Plus," Rigby turned to Mordecai. "She asked me if you were my friend. Like, after that guy hit you."

I felt a glimmer of pride. "Just doin' my good deed for the day." I shrugged.

"Heh, thanks again. Well, we should probably get back to it, then. It was nice meeting you!" Mordecai smiled, waving back to me as he started for the door. Rigby looked as though he were about to join him, but then he stopped in his tracks.

"Wait, dude," Rigby said. He turned around to face me. "Hey, Kaira!" He walked over to me. I felt my gaze harden a little knowing he was about to ask me something. My hope was that he wasn't about to ask me anything personal or something like that. I doubted he would, but it's a scenario I can't help but think about. Either way, I was prepared. He didn't sense my tension, however and walked up to me.

"Me and Mordecai are watching a scary movie tomorrow night at the park house," Rigby started.

"What? No, we ar-"

"You wanna come?" Rigby interrupted.

_Can't say I was expecting that, _I thought. My first instinct would be to say "hell no" and be done with it. I mean, I just met these guys and they're asking me to come watch a movie with them? It sounded pretty shifty to me. They seemed decent enough though, and I couldn't resist a scary movie. So I was conflicted. Plus, the fact that Mordecai didn't seem to be on board with it might've made things awkward, if they even HAD movie plans. Still, though…

"Uhhh, sure. I got nothin' to do, anyway." _Oh well. Fuck it. I'll take my chances._

"Great! How's ten sound?"

"Sure, sounds good," I replied, still with a slight hint of distrust. I managed a smile as I walked out the door. "See ya then."

I got into my red Nissan Altima, thinking back to about 20 minutes earlier when that guy was holding up the shop. _Wow, that really was pretty stupid, wasn't it?_ I thought. I mean, even if he was the biggest pussy on the face of the planet, he still could've pulled the trigger out of reflexes. The realization of what could've gone wrong sort of hit me like a sack of rocks at that moment. _Hm, oh well. I've done bolder things._ I finally thought. I wondered about Mordecai and Rigby, though. They appeared alright, but I considered the possibility of them having darker intentions. At the same time however, they both seemed perfectly innocent. That and I couldn't deny that I needed some friends. This town was still new to me, and I hardly knew a single soul. Unless I stopped being such a hard-ass, I was gonna lose my mind from loneliness.

_This'll be good for me._ I thought to myself as I drove away.

_Still, though; I can't believe I didn't die._

* * *

The ride back to the park was a tense one. Earlier events had Mordecai and Rigby shaken up still, and Mordecai was a bit annoyed with Rigby.

"Dude, I thought we decided against a scary movie tomorrow night!"

"Uh, correction: _you_ decided against a scary movie tomorrow night," Rigby protested.

"Of course I did. You and I both know you don't do well with scary movies. Don't you remember 'ello governer'?"

"Yeah, but this time will be different," Rigby responded.

"Wait a second, aren't we gonna play Dig Champs 3 tomorrow night? We won't have time to watch a movie."

Rigby frowned. "Hm, good point. Well, we'll probably win the game within a couple hours anyway," Rigby replied confidently.

"Ugh, fine. I better not have to walk you to the bathroom for the next month or something."

"Trust me, it'll be just fine."

They sat in the cart in silence for a little while, until Rigby broke the silence.

"I can't wait to see how the others react when we tell them about that whole robber thing."

* * *

"Where have you two been? You're supposed to be working! I can't believe – Mordecai, what happened to your head?"

Mordecai answered. "The coffee shop was held up. The guy hit me with a gun."

"Really?" Benson asked, showing a hint of genuine concern.

"Yeah, we had to step in and save the day, like we always do," Rigby chimed in triumphantly.

Benson took on a bored expression. "Gee, that's funny. I thought you always shirked your responsibilities." He addressed the two of them. "You see? If you'd been doing your job, you wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place. Now get back to work!"

The two of them groaned and reluctantly grabbed a rake, finishing their day's work in the sweltering heat.

* * *

**There ye are, the second chapter. Not quite sure what to say about this one, other than it was quite hard for me to write. I've been busy with family stuff, a sick fish, and some intense writer's block. Oh well, though. Third chapter's coming soon! Rate and review and all that jazz. :D**


	3. Movie Night

It wasn't long before Saturday rolled around the corner, and it was a date that I was both excited and apprehensive about. Still, it was nice to get out of the house. Boredom and loneliness were eating away at me for the short time I was at home, er… my apartment. I don't consider it my home quite yet. As far as I'm concerned, my home is still in Mesa with Uncle Joe and the boys. I think I wouldn't have been as nervous around Mordecai and Rigby if they were around. They were like some sort of security blanket. In the meantime, I took a small pocketknife with me just in case. I didn't plan on using it, but maybe I'd feel like being a bit more outgoing if had a means of defense in case the situation called for it.

As I backed out of the parking lot, I put my hand in my pocket, wrapping my fingers around the pocketknife. The funny thing is, I was actually the one who made the knife, with some help, of course. My uncle has a working forge practically in his backyard. He taught me and my cousins how to make things like that, which is actually a pretty impressive feat, now that I think about it, teaching a bunch of kids how to do something like that. Some would call it downright irresponsible, but I never questioned it. In fact, despite the many cuts and burns we suffered, I was perfectly happy. This was the job I felt like I was best suited for, since I had experience and it was something that I really loved doing. However, sword-making takes a lot of time and a lot more than one person. Plus, raw materials aren't easy, nor are they cheap to come by. I could probably find materials if I searched hard enough, but that wouldn't matter if I couldn't make some money or find some people that I could actually tolerate working with. It seemed like quite the predicament, but I knew I'd figure something out. I mean, if you want something bad enough, you gotta make some sacrifices, right?

_If getting the only thing I want means having to give up my image or my freedom, then so be it. _I thought as I tapped my steering wheel to "Under the Bridge".

As my focus switched to the road in front of me, I realized that the park was closer to my apartment than I thought it was. In my short month or so of living in this town, I had seen the park a couple of times, but I never realized it was so close by. The place looked relatively well taken care of, for the most part. In some spots, trash littered the ground, and other spots looked downright disorganized. For some reason, I felt myself relax a bit at the sight of this. I pulled into the driveway. As I got out of the car, I already felt myself regretting saying yes to this whole thing. I felt like I had no business here. In fact, I came close to turning around and driving straight home, but I didn't. I stepped up on the porch and knocked on the door. Mordecai answered. I managed a half-hearted smile.

"Hey, come on in!" Mordecai invited. I nodded thanks. Coming out of the kitchen, I saw Rigby and pudgy green man, who looked like he was just leaving. Rigby glanced over at me, and then stopped the fat guy.

"Muscle Man, this is Kaira. She's the one I've been talking about."

_So he's been talking about me, huh?_ I thought. Muscle Man turned to me. As I sized him up, I silently wondered if there was any real muscle under all that lard.

"So I hear the coffee shop got robbed. Is that true?" he asked. I was taken slightly by surprise, not by what he asked, but by his voice. It was harsh and abrupt, and very ragged. In truth, he sounded like a fat smoker.

"Almost," I replied. The guy shot a smug look at Rigby. I didn't know what that was all about, but I didn't like it, so I stepped in. "I mean, the guy had a gun, but that doesn't mean anything," I muttered nonchalantly. Muscle Man shot me a look of disbelief.

"I also heard he pointed a gun at your face," Muscle Man persisted, trying to see if I would slip up.

"Mhm," I mumbled, nodding in affirmative.

"Didja flinch?"

I shrugged, beginning to lose my patience. _What's with all these questions?_

"Did you disarm him?"

"Yes," I replied sharply. I would've asked if this was 20 questions or something, but Rigby butted in.

"Hm, hm. Toldja I wasn't lying."

"Whatever, dude. I knew you weren't lying," Muscle man retorted. Me and Rigby scoffed as Muscle Man stormed huffily out the door.

"Sooo, what're we watching?" I asked. Mordecai shot a look at Rigby.

"Yeah, what _are_ we watching?"

"Insidious," Rigby replied, adding a sort of spooky tone to his voice.

Mordecai gave a look of disapproval. "Isn't that the one that's supposed to be the scariest movie since the exorcist? Dude, you can't handle that."

"Psh, of course I can handle it," Rigby scoffed. At that moment, I could've sworn I heard Mordecai whisper something to Rigby, slightly flicking his head in my direction.

"Of course she can!" Rigby replied confidently, yet unnecessarily loudly. I would've been a little ticked at the fact that Mordecai was questioning me, but I couldn't suppress a smile at Rigby's remark. "You can handle it, cant'cha, Kaira?"

I chuckled. "Is that a rhetorical question?" Rigby threw a smug glance in Mordecai's direction.

"See? What'd I tell ya?"

Mordecai's shoulders slumped in defeat as he went over to put the DVD in. "Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you. Oh hey, is the popcorn done?"

"Oh, yeah. I'll go grab it," Rigby replied.

I couldn't help but giggle at their bickering. I could honestly say I was really starting to like these guys. I flopped down on one end of the couch while Rigby brought the popcorn in. As we all settled in, Mordecai hit play.

* * *

The movie began to get ominous quickly. Mordecai looked a little apprehensive, while Rigby was slunk back as far as he possibly could be on the couch. I was on the edge of my seat, focused intently on the screen. I watched the woman turn into her son's room, where a black silhouette passed by the window, scaring the ever-loving shit out of Rigby. He screamed unexpectedly, causing me to jump and swear loudly. My sudden outburst only made Rigby scream again. Me and Mordecai started cracking up. Rigby sat frozen with fear.

"Who needs a scary movie when you can watch Rigby get scared shitless?" I mused, trying to contain my laughter.

"_You_ scared me!" Rigby retorted, still looking panicked.

"The movie scared you first, dude," Mordecai said.

"Good to know this movie's scaring someone," I mused. "Scariest movie since the exorcist, my ass."

* * *

At one point during the movie, I noticed that Rigby was trembling violently. I looked over, feeling a mixture of both amusement and concern.

"Y'alright?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm f-f-fine," Rigby replied, trying to sound brave. I gotta admit, my heart went out to the little guy. I wrapped my tail loosely around him. He shot me a confused glance. I suddenly felt a little awkward, so I raised my chin, sitting a little taller to make myself appear more dignified.

"Just don't freak out again, will ya?"

"Psh, I don't freak out."

* * *

"Ugh, that wasn't all that scary," Mordecai muttered during the end credits.

"I know, right? I mean, goddamn, would it kill them to put in a few extra jumpscares, at least?" I replied in an aggravated tone.

"It wasn't _that_ bad," Rigby said.

"That's because you're freaked out by everything," Mordecai retorted.

"Am not! And besides, it had a good storyline at least."

"Since when do you care about the storyline?"

"Since always!"

"You guys bicker like a married couple," I chuckled. I directed my attention to the window. "Hey, is it raining?"

"Yeah. It's really coming down."

"Hm. I'll be right back." I stepped outside, scoping out my car in the driving rain. The mud obscured half of each tire. No doubt, I wasn't going to be able to get home.

_Son of a bitch._ I thought as I walked back into the house.

"Well, trying to get my car out of the mud at the moment would be a lost cause," I muttered.

"That's fine. You can crash here, if you want," Mordecai offered. I tensed up a bit. I didn't want to, but I didn't have much of a choice. The good thing, however, was the fact that Mordecai and Rigby were cool guys. I certainly trusted them more than I did before, anyway.

"Uh, sure. Would that be okay?"

"Well, Benson might not like it, but you have an actual reason, so if you just explain it to him he might be okay with it," Mordecai explained.

_I smell conflict…_ I thought grudgingly.

"Alright, I can do that," I replied.

"Okay. Do you need a blanket or anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine," I said while throwing myself back on the couch. "G'night."

"Goodnight," Mordecai yawned. When they made their way upstairs, I pulled out my pocketknife. I hate sleeping in places with strangers, but having a means of defense makes me feel better. Again, I doubted I'd need it, but I felt safe having it. I kept my fingers closed around the handle, trying to keep it out of sight as I settled in.

_You know, this might not be so bad after all._

* * *

** Holy son of a bitch this took me a long time. Sorry for the lateness, but I've been exceptionally lazy. Not in a writing kind of mood, if you catch my drift. Anyway, I'm sure some of you are about sick of "ohmahgawd edgy Kaira" by now, so I decided to show the public her softer side for once. And rest assured, some of the edginess will go away in time. Anyway, enjoy! Sorry if it was a bit rushed. Rate and review and all that jazz.**


End file.
